Apology
by yyohei
Summary: Jatuh cinta dengan sahabat sendiri memang tidak enak, Akasuna Sakura mulai muak dan menyalahkan diri. Utakata adalah sahabatnya, seharusnya ia bisa menyukai laki-laki lain saja. Seperti pada si Pantat Ayam itu, misalnya. "Jangan biarkan hatimu menjadi apatis, Sakura."
1. Prologue

**Written by ****Yyohei**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Sasuke, Sakura**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt, Comedy**

**_*_**

_~"Ku kira aku di hatimu. Tetapi sungguh kenyataan ini menjadi tamparan menyakitkan. Kau dengan kebodohanmu itu enggan melihatku."~_

*****

Kata sahabat saja seperti mampu membuat dinding hatinya beku, Akasuna Sakura mulai jengah pada dirinya sendiri yang sulit mengendalikan hati. Dari sudut pandangnya, sosok itu sungguh menjadi sesuatu yang semu. "Saku, bisakah kau melihatku? Aku ini sedang berbicara denganmu loh."

Bukannya ia tidak mau, ia hanya tengah fokus memainkan benda pipih canggih miliknya. "Aku mendengarmu Uta-kun."

"Tetap saja aku tidak suka." Kemudian tindakan tiba-tiba yang dilakukan laki-laki yang Sakura sebut Uta-kun itu membuatnya tercengang. Utakata menyentuh kedua pipinya sampai iris mereka saling beradu. "Kau harus melihatku."

Sakura selalu melihatnya, selalu memikirkannya tiada henti.

"Sekarang apa lagi?"

"Aku benar-benar tidak dapat memahami perasaan perempuan, ini sangat sulit bagiku."

"Kau selalu mengatakan itu padaku, menyebalkan sekali."

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Dia rasanya sulit ku jangkau."

Sulit dijangkau ya? Bagaimana dengan perasaannya yang bahkan lebih rumit lagi. Sakura seperti mengingat masa-masa indah mereka yang sudah sangat akrab dari mulai sekolah dasar, Utakata sangat supel pada dirinya yang saat itu masih menjadi anak baru. Ke mana-mana bersama sampai semua orang mengira jika keduanya memiliki hubungan khusus. Namun kenyataannya, pandangan orang-orang tidak dapat membuat hatinya terbaca. Sakura mulai memandang Utakata lain, sayangnya si laki-laki tidak. Ini adalah kali pertama ia jatuh cinta yang menjadi duri menyakitkan. Sampai detik ini Sakura tidak mengerti, ia masih menaruh harapan besar.

"Kau laki-laki, memang seharusnya berjuang."

"Shion sangat cantik, aku tidak percaya diri."

Bodoh, dia sendiri sangat tampan. Sakura kembali menguatkan hatinya, ia sudah cukup sadar diri akan posisinya. "Kau sudah pernah mengajaknya untuk pulang bersama bukan dan dia mau?"

"Ya."

"Itu artinya dia juga tertarik padamu." Sakura semakin menyalahkan lisannya. _Sial! _

Utakata selalu apa adanya, siswa-siswi seangkatan banyak yang mengenalnya karena ia cakap dan murah senyum. Anehnya selama ini Sakura tidak begitu memusingkan ketika beberapa gadis mendekati Utakata, tetapi sejak kedatangan si dia semuanya menjadi terasa lain.

Jujur saja Sakura sempat sakit hati ketika dua bulan lalu Utakata meninggalkannya di sekolah hanya demi bisa pulang dengan Shion. Tidak ada pemberitahuan apapun, dua jam ia menunggu di gerbang sampai kakinya terasa pegal. Tuhan, demi apapun ia ingin menangis waktu itu. Namun kedatangan si _Pantat Ayam_ yang baru saja selesai mengikuti ekskul basket seperti menjadi malaikat penolong untuk Sakura. Namanya Uchiha Sasuke, tetangga sekaligus musuh bebuyutannya. Jika di sekolah semua orang memanggilnya Sasuke tampan, pengecualian di rumah semua orang memanggilnya Sasu-chan. Ia sangat bersyukur mendapati tumpangan secara cuma-cuma, meski harus menerima cacian dari laki-laki itu. Sasuke bilang, Utakata memang sudah tidak mau bersahabat dengannya lagi karena ia telah sadar diri.

_Menjengkelkan!_

Perkara telah datang. Ketika Utakata memutuskan untuk keluar kelas, Sasuke tiba-tiba saja menduduki meja Sakura sembari berbicara dengan Shimura Sai. Di atas meja itu terdapat satu bungkus snack kentang, alhasil benda itu meledak hingga isinya bertebaran keluar berkat injakan bokong si pelaku. Wajah Sakura langsung merah padam menahan amarah, rambutnya bahkan sudah kotor terkena snack. "SETAN! KURANG AJAR KAU!!"

"Apa?" Sasuke menjawabnya cukup santai.

"Menyingkirlah dari sini, kau menduduki mejaku sialan!"

"Aku hanya duduk di sini sebentar, lagi pula ini aset milik sekolah bukan punyamu."

Ya ampun, rasanya Sakura ingin menampar mulut besarnya. Semua orang hanya menggelangkan kepala maklum, terlebih bagi Sai. Jika keduanya bersama selalu muncul perdebatan, sekalipun masalahnya sepele. Sakura keras kepala, dan Saduke menjadi biangnya. Sai semakin mendengus jengkel ketika Sakura beranjak dari duduknya untuk mendorong tubuh Sasuke, usahanya tidak berhasil karena kalah tenaga. Baru ketika Sakura menjambak rambut belakangnya, Sasuke langsung berdiri setelah sempat memekik sakit. Sakura tidak segan pada Sasuke, tapi laki-laki itu menerima saja. Sai jadi heran dan mulai berspesikulasi lain melihat interaksi keduanya.

"Memang benar rumor itu."

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya, kompak dengan Sai. "Apa?"

"Kau bukan perempuan, kasar sekali. Lebih baik ganti kelamin saja."

"Sialan!"

Sai rasa ia akan sakit kepala. "Kalian berdua selalu saja adu mulut, aku bertaruh suatu saat kalian pasti akan jatuh cinta."

"Pfft, menjijikkan sekali."

"Diamlah kelamin ganda, kau pikir aku mau dengan manusia jadi-jadian sepertimu."

Sasuke berbeda dengan Utakata seratus derajat, dia badung dan senang membuat keributan. Sakura sendiri tidak cukup tahu persis sejak kapan ia sering sekali bertengkar dengan Sasuke, laki-laki itu yang memulai. "Sungguh, kalian akan benar-benar berjodoh jika terus seperti ini."

"Kau bukan temanku lagi, Shimura."

**To be continue...**


	2. Chapter 1

_~"Mungkin aku yang terlalu larut dengan keyakinan, berharap dirimu sudi mengerti. Aksaraku, sudah ku katakan melalui udara. Aku rindu..."_

*****

Minggu menyebalkan ini Shimura Sai habiskan untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugas kelompok di rumah, tapi apa yang dilakukan anggota kelompoknya membuat ia berang sendiri. Sakura tengah fokus membaca majalah, sedangkan Sasuke malah asik sekali bermain zuma di ponselnya. Sai mulai mengumpati Nigi Sensei yang bisa-bisanya membuat ia satu kelompok dengan mereka. Hanya dengan Sakura saja tidak apa-apa, masalahnya adalah Sasuke. Dua-duanya itu seperti kutub yang sulit disatukan. Layaknya mendapati problema tiada ujung, Sai memijat dahinya tidak kuasa. Mereka kan bertetangga, seharusnya bisa hidup berdampingan secara rukun. Benar-benar tindakan yang tidak terpuji.

"Bisakah kalian membantuku dan tidak sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing?"

"Suruh dia keluar dari kelompok kita dulu, baru aku mau membantumu." Sakura menunjuk Sasuke seolah menyalahkan hingga membuat laki-laki itu jengkel bukan main.

"Kau saja yang keluar!"

Kenapa pula Sasuke jadi sangat menyebalkan?

Sakura ingin memukul kepalanya tapi urung, beralih merebut laptop hitam milik Sai. "Mana yang harus ku kerjakan?"

"Tidak banyak sih, hanya tinggal saran dan kesimpulan."

"Ini mudah sekali, tapi kenapa kau tidak kunjung selesai mengerjakannya? Kau bodoh sekali." Dia kena juga.

Beruntung Sakura perempuan, jika tidak maka Sai sudah pasti melayangkan buku tebal yang dipegangnya. Ini sudah mendekati pukul setengah satu, waktu yang tepat untuk tidur siang. Dan berhubung tugasnya telah beralih tangan, maka tanpa rasa bersalah ia langsung merebahkan diri di atas ranjang. "Aku mau tidur siang, jangan mengangguku."

"Kenapa kau tidak mati saja, Sai?"

"Sst, berisik!"

Baiklah, Sai tidak bisa diganggu. Sakura memperhatikan Sasuke yang masih memainkan ponselnya, ia jadi jengkel sendiri sembari berusaha menarik laki-laki itu sampai berada tepat di sebelahnya. Posisinya sedikit memberi ruang untuk Sasuke Bagaimana tidak? Sakura melilit lehernya menggunakan tangan kiri tanpa menyadari kepala Sasuke yang begitu dekat dengan bahunya, terlihat seakan tengah menyender. "Setidaknya kau harus membantuku, Uchiha!"

Sasuke cukup menikmati, ia bahkan tidak segan menyentuh pinggang seksi Sakura. Sial, dia masih tetap tidak menyadari. "Kau sudah bisa mengerjakan itu sendiri, lalu kenapa juga harus menyuruhku?"

"Kita ini masih satu kelompok, bodoh!"

Letupan-letupan itu hadir di tengah kebisuan. Sakura lebih memilih fokus menyelesaikan tugas kelompok, tanpa mempedulikan pancaran tajam yang diberikan Sasuke untuknya. Mereka memang sering bertengkar, tetapi di luar itu satu sama lain saling mencari. Sakura merasa aneh jika dalam satu harinya tidak bertemu seorang Sasuke, dia menjadi pengacau. Selama ini ia tidak begitu sadar akan segala tingkah laku Sasuke yang selalu mencairkan dirinya ketika dalam keadaan resah, cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan sendiri. Prioritas Sakura selalu Utakata, bahkan rasanya sudah tidak tersisa hati lagi untuk yang lain.

Sasuke mengamati wajah cantik Sakura dari samping cukup lama. "Sebenarnya kau dengan Utakata memiliki hubungan apa?"

Tidak biasanya, Sakura spontan mengeryit heran. "Kami bersahabat."

"Benarkah?" Sinyal-sinyal menjebak, Sakura tidak dapat berpaling dari iris hitam Sasuke. Sekarang baru sadarlah ia jika posisi mereka cukup mesra. Si perempuan langsung meradang, kemudian Sasuke harus menerima tamparan atas tindakannya. "Kurang ajar! Ini sakit sekali, Akasuna!"

"Salahmu."

"Aku hanya menyentuh pinggangmu bukan bokongmu, reaksimu berlebihan sekali."

"Sialan! Aku akan memukulmu jika mulut busukmu masih berani bersuara!"

"Ya, lakukan sayang. Aku sangat rela kau pukuli." Kembali, Sakura memutar mata jengah mendengar godaan sekaligus tawa menggelikan Sasuke. Dia memang sengaja. Bukan sesuatu yang serius, sudah berulang kali Sasuke melakukan hal demikian. Sakura memilih tidak menghiraukan Sasuke dan segera menyelesaikan tugasnya. Berada dalam satu ruang dengan musuh benar-benar merepotkan, Sakura mengakhirinya lalu beranjak dari sana. "Mau ke mana kau?"

"Kamar mandi."

Benci dengan cinta berbeda tipis, membenci sedalam ia mencintai atau mencintai sedalam ia membenci. Sasuke merasa dia kurang waras ketika menatap hari, desirannya benar-benar menggetarkan. Barangkali yang harus disalahkan, adalah hatinya yang sulit berkompromi. Lantas ia kembali menuai titik sadarnya, menemukan Sai tengah tertidur sembari mendengkur keras. Biarkan saja, toh tugas mereka telah selesai. Sasuke mendengus sejenak kemudian onyxnya tanpa sengaja menemukan ponsel berwarna merah muda milik Sakura, wallpaper di ponsel pipih itu kian membuat Sasuke mendengus. Lagi-lagi Utakata, mereka begitu dekat layaknya sepasang kekasih. Tetapi satu yang ia tahu, Sakura sangat menyukai teman laki-lakinya itu.

"Apa bagusnya? Lebih baik fotoku yang dijadikan wallpaper."

Tidak ada salahnya menjahili Sakura, masa bodoh. Sasuke beberapa kali mengambil gambarnya sendiri menggunakan kamera ponsel Sakura, kemudian menjadikan hasil jepretannya sebagai wallpaper layar kunci. Tiba-tiba saja si empunya keluar dari kamar mandi, menyadari itu Sasuke buru-buru meletakkan ponsel yang dipegangnya ke tempat semula. Omong-omong, ia baru menyadari jika hari ini Sakura terlihat sangat cantik. Rambut merah muda panjangnya tergerai sampai sebatas punggung, ditambah lagi dress bermotif bunga yang dia kenakan membuat Sasuke semakin susah berpaling. Coba saja mereka tidak bermusuhan, pasti semuanya akan lain.

"Kenapa menatapku? Matamu ingin ku colok?"

"Kau tidak cocok memakai dress itu, jelek sekali." Menggelikan.

"Aku tidak mau mendengar komentarmu."

**\- 0 -**

_Di satu bagian terdalam, ada letupan-letupan aneh yang coba menguasai hati dan pikiran. _Begitu mendengar bunyi klakson motor dari luar pagar rumah Sai, Sakura segera melangkah ke sana. Itu pasti Utakata, dia memang sudah berjanji untuk menjemputnya. Benar saja, ninja putih milik Utakata telah siap untuk Sakura. "Kau sudah menyelesaikan tugas kelompokmu?"

"Sudah."

"Baiklah, cepat naik." Utakata menyuruh bergegas sembari memberinya satu helm berwarna hitam.

Di balik itu, dua pasang mata tengah memperhatikan keduanya dari sisi jendela. Untuk beberapa kali Sasuke menerima tepukan di pundaknya dari Sai, sedikit mengherankan. "Mereka hanya bersahabat bukan?"

"Ya"

"Hanya sahabat." Terdengar sedikit ambigu, Sai kembali menepuk bahu tegap Sasuke "Kau masih memiliki peluang besar."

"A-apa?"

Bodoh. "Kau menyukainya, aku tahu itu."

"Bicara apa kau?" Sai sialan! Sasuke menatapnya tidak terima, lalu menutup gorden dengan murka.

"Ayolah, apa salahnya? Dia cantik, pintar. Ah satu lagi, dia seksi."

Sasuke sangat tahu jika Sakura sebenarnya seksi, tapi dia tidak menduga jika Sai bisa berkomentar demikian. Gayanya memang terkesan lebih laki-laki, namun sungguh tubuh gadis itu setiap sentimeternya sangat perempuan. Sasuke tidak main-main dengan penilaiannya untuk Sakura. Ragu-ragu kembali dibukanya gorden kamar Sai, dan dari sini ia bisa melihat Sakura tengah menaiki motor besar Utakata. Relakan saja, Sasuke cukup menjadi orang yang selalu Sakura ingat di bayang-bayang.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja bersama Uchiha? Maksudku, kalian tidak bertengkar kan?" Sakura sedikit mengeryit atas pertanyaan sahabatnya itu.

"Aku menamparnya tadi, dia membuatku kesal."

Jika pada Sasuke saja Sakura bisa bertingkah kasar, Utakata sama sekali tidak pernah mendapati perlakuan yang sama. Mereka mungkin bersahabat, tapi Utakata tidak pernah mendapati Sakura dengan leluasa berekspresi di depannya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang dia sembunyikan, berbeda jika pada Sasuke.

"Kau seharusnya tidak begitu, kasihan dia nanti menjadi bodoh karena terlalu sering kau pukuli." Sakura terbahak sekilas kemudian menyuruh Utakata untuk segera menjalankan motornya.

Sama-sama berusia belasan, pikiran mereka masih terisi beribu keinginan untuk hal-hal menyenangkan. Meskipun Sakura menolak, rasa itu terus ada bahkan sulit padam. Lebih baik seperti ini, terlalui tanpa ada kecanggungan jika Utakata tahu perasaannya. Angin sepoi yang menerbangkan rambutnya kian membuat si perempuan terlena untuk memeluk tubuh tegap di depannya, lama mereka di posisi sama dan Sakura benar-benar tidak mampu menahan diri. Dipeluknya pelan sampai kedua tanannya melingkar erat di perut rata Utakata, rasanya sudah lama sekali. Sakura sangat rindu, ingin melakukannya terus menerus. Tapi ia cukup sadar diri, Utakata lebih menyukai perempuan lain.

"Kita sudah lumayan lama tidak seperti ini."

"Itu karena kau terlalu sering dengan Shion." Sial! Sakura seperti mengumpatinya.

"Ya, kau benar. Aku sangat tergila-gila padanya."

_Dan aku tergila-gila padamu!_

Sakura merutuki gejolak batinnya. Miris sekali, mencintai namun bertepuk sebelah tangan sendiri. Sakura mulai berpikir apa yang kurang darinya sampai Utakata melirik si dia? Ia tidak kalah cantik dari Shion, tidak kalah seksi dari Shion, bahkan masalah ikuran payudara dan bokong malah lebih besar miliknya dari pada milik perempuan itu. Ya Tuhan, Sakura mulai gila sekarang. Ia memutuskan segera menyingkirkan segala pemikiran negatif di otaknya, sebaiknya ini tidak terulang lagi. Utakata masih tertawa entah karena apa, sedangkan Sakura mulai memusingkan dirinya. Kenapa Utakata tidak melihatnya saja yang jauh lebih baik dibandingkan Shion?

"Kau tahu, besok aku pergi berdua dengannya."

"Kencan?"

"Ya! Aku masih tidak percaya ini." Jangan lagi, Sakura sulit menerima. "Mungkin aku akan mengatakan perasaanku padanya besok, tapi aku gugup sekali. Sungguh..."

Si bodoh ini memang tidak peka, Sakura cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya yng terlanjur jatuh ke pipi. "Semoga kalian bisa bersama."

"Heii, Saku. Aku tiba-tiba terpikir, kenapa kau tidak mencari kekasih saja?" Bukannya menjawab ucapan Sakura, Utakata justru mengubah arah pembicaraan mereka ke topik lain. Selama ini Sakura memang jarang dekat dengan laki-laki selain Utakata. "Kau itu cantik, pasti banyak anak laki-laki di sekolah kita yang diam-diam menyukaimu."

"Maksudmu?"

"Jika kau bisa lebih lembut sedikit dan tidak bertingkah seperti laki-laki, aku jamin mereka semua pasti tidak akan sungkan untuk mendekatimu."

Apa lagi ini? "Aku malas memiliki kekasih."

"Kenapa?"

Sungguh, ini terasa sulit sekali. Menyadari motor Utakata telah berhenti di depan rumahnya, Sakura tidak perlu memberinya alibi. Ia cepat-cepat turun lalu menyerahkan helm Utakata. "Terima kasih, kau memang baik hati sekali karena sudah mau repot-repot menjemputku."

"Ya, sama-sama. Mmh, omong-omong kau ke rumah Shimura tadi dengan siapa?"

"Dengan Sasuke, Ibu menyuruhku pergi bersamanya padahal sudah ku katakan aku tidak mau."

"Hati-hati, kau tidak boleh terlalu membencinya."

"Sebenarnya aku tidak membencinya, aku hanya ... Entahlah, dia selalu saja membuatku kesal."

"Kau akan jatuh cinta padanya suatu saat nanti."

"Menjijikkan, pulang kau sana!"

* * *

**To be continue... **


End file.
